More and more domestic establishments are urged to separately gather organic waste, such as food scraps, waste products from food preparation, garbage and so forth. On commercial basis, this is done for composting and biogas preparation. The domestic establishments are today offered paper bags for the gathering of organic waste. However, the paper bags are bulky to distribute and store, and when exposed to moisture, the paper bags weakens. When a paper bag filled with moistures organic waste is to be lifted over to an outdoor waste container, paper rupture may occur, whereby the organic waste may end up on the floor indoors or on the driveway outside the house. During cold seasons with outdoors temperatures below 0° C., other problems may arise. The moisture from the organic waste may penetrate the paper bag wall, and with temperatures below 0° C., the paper bags may freeze onto each other and onto the inner walls of the outdoor waste container, which will raise difficulties during garbage collection.
Additional problems with the paper bag for organic waste are that the paper bag is not possible to seal before being placed in the outdoor waste container, which may give rise to problems with blowfly, maggots and odour during warm seasons.
Commercial decaying of organic waste is getting more and more frequent in order to produce biogas. The paper bags used as of today are degradable, but to slow for the commercial decaying process and therefore have to be separated from the organic waste before decaying. In order to solve the problem with paper rupture, the organic waste may be placed in biodegradable plastic bags. However, many of the biodegradable plastic bags of today are not degradable during the decaying process, and even if being degradable during the decaying process, the plastic bags still needs to be grinded together with the organic waste before decaying in order to reduce the decaying process time. Some grinds which are today arranged to grind the waste bags of paper will not be able to grind biodegradable plastic bags, as plastic bags usually are made of such thin films that the plastic bags will pass the mill without being grinded completely. By proper choice of mill, such as a shredder mill, biodegradable plastic bags may be grinded to a proper degree.
Further important to understand is that even though the waste bag is produced from a biodegradable plastic film, the waste bag may not necessarily fulfil the environmental legislation for a waste bag which is allowed to be used in a decaying process. It is particularly important that the remaining digested sludge is free from plastic fragments, and many of the plastic films used today contain polyolefin, and polyolefin are not biodegradable. Instead plastic films containing polyolefin ends up as plastic fragments within nature.
Thus, there is a need for an improved biodegradable plastic film material which may be used for waste bags for collection of organic waste for decomposition and decaying, and especially for decaying.